memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Deanna Troi (mirror)
| Species = / hybrid | Born = 2336 | Died = 2370 | Parents = Mother: Father: | Sibling(s) = | Marital Status = Single | Affiliation = Terran Empire Klingon-Cardassian Alliance Terran Rebellion Galactic Commonwealth | Assign = security chief, |altimage = Mirror Broken Troi.jpg|altcaption = Inquisitor Deanna Troi}} In the mirror universe, Deanna Troi was a female , the daughter of and born on circa 2336. Biography Dark Passions Deanna grew up in the Fifth House of Betazed, but after being told her father's identity in 2354, she left Betazed. She nevertheless became Intendant of Betazed in 2359. By 2369, Troi had become the Imzadi of , and had taken to wearing full Klingon armor. During that year, Troi visited the Intendant of Sol, , who gave Troi a present in the form of servant girl . Also in 2369, Troi and Worf were visited by Bajor's Intendant, , and her associate, . Troi began setting her sights on soon living on planet Betazed II. Troi learned that a man called Tomas was a harasser of women, so she had him killed for that. ( ) By stardate 47104.0, Troi decided that she was beginning to look similar in attire to Kira, so she took to wearing a long blue dress. She then joined with to begin a plan to depose Kira from her position. Part of this plan was a meeting with Kira (as well as Worf and Torres) on deep-core mining chaired by . After Troi staged a failed attempt on Kira's life which aroused Kira's suspicions, Troi used her psychological training to convince Kira she was, in fact, innocent, but this situation was eventually dispersed and Kira set about planning revenge. Some time later, Deanna was in the process of giving birth to her and Worf's first child on planetoid New Hope, when Kira turned up in a vac-suit and murdered Troi with a phaser. ( ) :Dark Passions'' has a different view of the mirror universe compared to other works.'' Dark Mirror :Dark Mirror'' is set within a universe in which 's attempt at revolution failed, and as such has a different view of the mirror universe compared to other works.'' In one permutation of the mirror universe, Deanna Troi joined the crew of the under Captain in 2364, as ship's security chief. She was third in command after Picard and . On stardate 44010.2 in 2367, Troi discovered acting suspiciously, while working with isolinear chips. Subjecting him to interrogation in the agony booth, Troi was able to determine that he was actually an inferior version of La Forge, from another universe. Troi killed security guard for allowing the intruder to slip past him. ( ) Mirror Broken By the mid-24th century, Troi was serving in the Terran Starfleet, being assigned to the starship , under the command of Captain . Her job was to keep tabs on the emotions and loyalties of the crew. When Picard set his sights on taking command of the Enterprise, being constructed in secret above Utopia Planitia at the time, Troi screened members of the Stargazer crew to determine the best candidates to make up the new Enterprise crew under Picard's command. She also contacted the unfinished ship's first officer, Commander , to set up a meeting with him for Picard. ( | }}) ''Star Trek: Mirror Universe Troi grew up on a nearly desolate Betazed that had been devastated by the Terran Empire decades earlier. Her mother ran the Sacred Chalice, a brothel that contained the last survivors of the Betazoid race who were forced to act as prostitutes. As she grew up, her sister Kestra tried to teach her to shield her mind from their mother's probing. At the same time, Deanna's own mental powers were being suppressed by a neural suppressor that her mother had installed in Deanna at an early age. The Terran Empire had exterminated all known telepathic races in the 23rd century, including Betazoids. Some Betazoids had survived the reign of the empire; however, knowledge of Betazed's existence had been lost to time; not even appearing on Alliance star charts. The surviving Betazoids - which, ironically, attempted to pass themselves off as Terrans to escape the Alliance's wrath - either hid in the planet's caves, while others worked at the Sacred Chalice. When the Duras sisters, and , were killed while visiting the Chalice, Betazed was abandoned due to fear of Alliance retaliation. In 2371, Troi was working for her mother at the Chalice when Jean-Luc Picard took a job as a musician at the establishment. Troi began feeling stirrings of her mental abilities around Picard and eventually discovered that Picard had a device that shut off Deanna's neural suppressor, supplied by Kestra. Later, while Picard was waiting to assassinate and , he accidentally activated the device and Deanna was enraged by the news that the Klingons had killed her sister when they arrived at the planet. Troi then took a bomb from Picard and threw it at the Klingons, who were standing with her mother. The blast killed the Klingons and Lwaxana, and Troi fled the planet alongside Picard. She eventually became involved in the Terran Rebellion. ( |The Sacred Chalice}}) Later in 2378 Deanna joined the Galactic Commonwealth and served on the '' as security chief under Captain . ( ) Through a Glass, Darkly In 2372, "Intendant" Troi as she sometimes refers to herself, bribed and killed her way onto the Alliance's Betazed Orbital Construction Station where she and her accomplices made off with several nearly complete Alliance warships. Using the ships, she managed to capture and hold several planets in a system near to Betazed. She has since teamed up with the rebellion forces in control of . ( ) Connections Category:Mirror universe characters Category:Genetic hybrids Category:Betazoids Category:Humans Category:Humans (24th century) Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:Imperial Starfleet security personnel Category:Alliance personnel Category:ISS Enterprise (ICC-1701-D) personnel Category:ISS Stargazer personnel Category:Terran Rebellion members Category:Memory Omega members Category:Security chiefs Category:2336 births Category:2370 deaths